


Screw the portraits 2

by ColorfulStabwound



Series: Drarry Dump [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulStabwound/pseuds/ColorfulStabwound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now with more porn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw the portraits 2

“You promised me fun.”

I say, eying him with a smirk as he pads along next to me down the hall.  He’s scowling at me and his hands are still cupped over his bits, as if he’s so fucking virginal and pure.  He’s casting confused glances at each closed door we pass and I know he can’t remember which door led to my chambers. 

“This one.”

I say, leaning across him for a door handle and shoving the door open. Before he can protest or realize that this is NOT my room I shove him inside, laughing at the way he desperately tries not to fall and still remain covered safely by his cupped hands.  This is going to make the best pensieve memory I can hardly fucking wait. 

“No, this is  **not**  my room,”

I reply with a grin, fingertips pressing firmly into his chest and inching him back towards the massive four poster that was directly behind him.  When the backs of his legs hit the side of the bed he seems to understand what I want from him and his obediently hoists himself onto the bed wearing a look that could punch serious holes in that virginal act from earlier.

He’s scooting backwards towards the center of the bed, beckoning me with a crooked finger and I smirk, sinking a knee into the mattress and leaning forward, easily crawling towards him. I’m on all fours, hovering over him like a predatory cat ready to pounce. His hands glide over my sides, his body writhing slowly beneath me, telling me everything I want to hear that is beyond words. 

He is mine.

I lean closer to him, my mouth ghosting over his lips, breathing hot on his jaw and his throat. He whimpers and his fingers curl into my pale flesh and I smirk.  I shift enough that I can effectively wedge one knee between his thighs, then the other, satisfied once he’s lain open just for me.  He’s already slicked with sweat and skin is blotched with rosy patches and I haven’t even fucking touched him yet.  Just seeing him like this, so raw and wanton makes my chest burn for him.  I sit back on my heels, fingertips tracing every so lightly down his form.  My bottom lip catches between my teeth as I continue to touch him, enthralled with the way he reacts to me.  I trace lower, easily finding what I’m looking for, circling slowly over the area, lips curving into a smirk as he gasps under my touch. It doesn’t take long until he’s positively flushed, whimpering impatiently and demanding more.   _“Draco please…”_ He breathes and I sigh, edging close enough to give him what he wants.

I’m not sure whose shaky sigh is louder and as I press I feel every barrier between us simply fall away. Where there was once two now there is one and I know it’s just sex and that I’m merely lost in the moment and desperately trying to concentrate I can’t help but think it’s something more.  This isn’t just shagging, if it were my chest wouldn’t burn the way it does when he looks at me like that. My breath wouldn’t catch in my throat when he tosses his head back and hisses incoherently in that mixture of parseltongue and English that simply shatters me.  I sink into his pliant form until there is no more of me for him to devour and then I pause, my knuckles white from gripping his leg so firmly that I know marks will be left behind.  There is a moment that passes between us, maybe two, and then everything else ceases to exist.  I pull back just enough to tease, only to quickly return, smirking at the soft string of curses that leap past his lips.   He’s fucking flawless.

I lean over him and his arms link behind my head, pulling me down until my mouth is crushing against his.  His teeth nip sharply at my lip and I hiss through grit teeth, my body reacting by thrusting sharply against him. He laughs and it only makes me want him more, I lean over him, arms situated on either side of his head, shoulders quivering from supporting my weight. We move in time with one another and just when I think I know it all he turns the tables.

I’m on my back and he’s moving to straddle me, sinking steadily into my lap.  His emerald gaze is boring into me and I take my turn arching beneath him, aching for him in a way that I can’t properly describe.  Everything he does drives me completely out of my mind, I am utterly under his command and I can’t for the life of me tell you when I lost the control and he found it.

“Fuck me already.”

I plead as he hovers over me, barely connected.  He smirks down at me, leaning close enough that it blurs my vision.  He sinks into my lap again and I groan as his body willingly accepts mine.  We fit together like puzzle pieces, which I am reminded of again and again as he rises and falls on top of me. My hands are everywhere, pressing into him as nails rake over his skin, holding him close as he whimpers my name.  He wants to arch back but I won’t let him, I grip his forearms and he leans close enough that I feel his ragged breath on my cheek.  When he comes my name spills from his mouth and it is all I need.  All I ever need.

There is a block of time and space where time stands still. I am wrapped up in him in so many different ways and my head is spinning and my vision is black.  I can’t breathe but it feels so fucking good I don’t care. 

This is my reality.

“You stained my father’s pillow.”

I say some time later, pointing to a damp spot on one of the pillows that had been hopelessly unsettled in our haste.  The look on his face as realization dawns on him is fucking priceless and I flop over onto my back in a fresh fit of laughter.    What my father didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt him..Right?

“I told you it would be fun.”

I said, pushing myself up on an elbow and leaning close enough to kiss him before he could protest.  Sometime later I’m dragging him into the bathe, once again back in my chambers, the mischievous grin one again returning to his face.  He shoves me into the water where I fall unceremoniously, silver gaze trained on him as he steps over the lip of the tub and lowers himself into the water.

_“My turn..”_

He murmurs, and I smile, satisfied to give him whatever he wants.


End file.
